pokerfandomcom-20200223-history
Full Tilt Poker Mods
'' Fozzy has moved. '' *And he took all his Graphics Mod's with him. His work can now be viewed at http://psthemes.com. This will be a repository for custom images for Full Tilt Poker. Mods that are incompatible with most recent software versions will be removed. Please create a thumbnail and name your mod, then put it in the category where it belongs in alphabetical order. Decks *Make sure FT client is closed while changing/renaming images. How to use Card Mod's. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Elements 2. Create Folder called - Originals 3. Move (Cut/Paste) cards0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, and cardsmall.png from \elements\ into your new \elements\originals\ folder 4. Go to the wiki page - download your preferred deck - you have to open all 8 images and right click > save image as.. separately. Save the new images to a new folder on your PC (Fozzy-10.0 for ex). 5. Copy/Paste all 8 new images, properly re-named, into the \elements folder. 6. Restart FTP client and make sure the MOD is working. 6.a. If some of your cards show up as blanks, go to FTP Lobby > Options, and change your Four Color Cards setting. Uno 1.1 by DWarrior Cards0.png | Cards1.png | Cards2.png | Cards3.png | Cards4.png | Cards5.png | Cards6.png | Cardsmall.png Chips Micro Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Low Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Medium Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png High Stakes 2 by Gregg777 Chips0.png | Chips3.png Casino Colors by DWarrior Chips3.png Other Image:RedButton-DWarrior.png|Dealer Button by DWarrior Image:YouHaveBeenMoved_donks.png|YouHaveBeenMoved by Unknown *Seat_On and Seat_Off images by Gregg777 *SeatRT_On and SeatRT_Off images by Gregg777 Table Backgrounds - Original Mod Method '''If you would like a quick, easy to install, Multi-Tabling Package, check out the Full Tilt Table Package by Fozzy. How to use the Table Mod's below. 1. Open My Computer to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Elements 2. Move (Cut/Paste) table.png for classic view mods, and tablert.png for RT mods, from \elements\ into your new \elements\originals\ folder. 3. Go to wiki page, download 794x547 transparent table to your PC. Copy and paste into \elements\ and rename it table.png or tablert.png depending which view you prefer. 4. For RT view - Go to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\RaceTrack. There are separate folders for each table view in RT. Download new tables from the wiki - make sure you follow all the table links, until the table is in highest resolution, then right click > save image as.. . Make sure you rename the default backgrounds - to something like table-orig.jpg. Paste a copy of the new table mod into the respective folder (i.e. marble, etc) and rename it to table.jpg 5. For classic view - go to - C:\Program Files\Full Tilt Poker\Graphics\Table\Backgrounds. Then same basic steps as above to replace/rename the images. When clicking on a table image, make sure to click the "Image in higher resolution" link below the image to get the full sized version of the table. If the table background already includes the table image (the case with most mods), you need to replace your table image with a transparent table to get rid of it. 794x547 Transparent Image *Save as Table.png and TableRT.png and put in Elements folder to replace the Original table. 1x1 Transparent Pixel *If the above transparent tables cause the FT Poker client to crash - try using this 1x1 Pixel. Original Image:CLblack-Everlong.jpg|Classic black by Everlong Image:CLblackalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic black alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux by Everlong Image:CLbordalt-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alternative by Everlong Image:CLbordalt2-Everlong.jpg|Classic bordeaux alt+glow by Everlong Image:CLblue-Everlong.jpg|Classic blue by Everlong *More original FT mods by Gregg777 RaceTrack Image:Everlong-Hyper.jpg|Hypersimpleripoffish by Everlong Image:Everlong-Sunburst.jpg|Sunburst by Everlong Image:Lightgray_-_Everlong.jpg|Lightgray by Everlong Image:Grbeiggr.jpg|Grbeiggr by Everlong Image:Bbvmoney-Everlong.jpg|BBVmoney by Everlong Image:Blblgrad-Everlong.jpg|BlBlgrad by Everlong Image:RussianConcrete-Everlong.jpg|RussianConcrete by Everlong Image:Gotwood.jpg|Got Wood? by Everlong Image:Greenwood.jpg|Greenwood - 2p2 Image:Snakeskin-Everlong.jpg|Snakeskin by Everlong Image:Bordeaux-Everlong.jpg|Bordeaux by Everlong Image:Eclipse-Everlong.jpg|Eclipse by Everlong Image:Bordlogothick-Everlong.jpg|Bordeuax thick+logo by Everlong Image:RCB-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:RCBL-Everlong.jpg|For RT with classic table by Everlong Image:Stolen_Identity-Everlong.jpg|Stolen_Identity by Everlong *More RaceTrack FT mods by Gregg777